The field of computed radiography (CR) is well known. In computed radiography, x-rays are directed through a subject and onto a stimulable phosphor storage medium that stores a resulting image. The stimulable phosphor medium is subsequently provided to a scanning/reader apparatus, where the stimulable phosphor medium is stimulated to emit a radiation pattern that is indicative of the image formed by the x-rays. Advantageously, the stimulable phosphor medium can be erased and re-used.
In one arrangement of the stimulable phosphor storage medium, the stimulable phosphor medium is a flexible sheet suitable for transport through a scanning apparatus. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,770,900 (Minagawa) entitled “Mechanical [Apparatus] for Discharging Sheet-Like Member Container” describes an apparatus that guides a flexible sheet from a cassette and past a scan head and erasure apparatus, returning the erased flexible sheet into the cassette. U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,865 entitled “Stimulable Phosphor Sheet Feeding and Storing Mechanism and Stimulable Phosphor Sheet Cassette” (Agano) describes a scanning apparatus for automating the reading function and a cassette mechanism that holds the stimulable phosphor sheet during imaging, shipment, or storage.
An alternative arrangement to the flexible sheet is a computed radiography medium formed from a rigid sheet/plate. A rigid stimulable phosphor storage medium has advantages over flexible sheets, including durability and ease of handling. As a further benefit, a rigid substrate works well for needle phosphors, advantaged over other phosphor shapes in digital radiography for its imaging characteristics. Rigid stimulable phosphor storage media is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,784,448 (Neriishi) entitled “Method for Reading Radiation Image from Stimulable Phosphor Sheet” which describes a scanning apparatus and method employing a rigid sheet. Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,437,359 (Hall) entitled “CR Reader with Vertical Scanning” describes using a vertical travel path for directing a stimulable phosphor medium past scanning and erasure components. Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,683,315 (Wendlandt) entitled “Storage Phosphor Cassette” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,333 (Robertson) entitled “X-Ray Cassette Having Removable Photographic Element” describes embodiments of cassette apparatus for a rigid stimulable phosphor sheet.
An advantage of the rigid stimulable phosphor medium relates to the “footprint” or area required by the reader apparatus for scanning the rigid medium in automated fashion. One example proposed for minimizing footprint is given in U.S. Pat. No. 6,949,759 (Yonekawa) entitled “Radiographic Image Reading Apparatus”, which describes a pivoting feed and registration mechanism with complex mechanisms for internal handling of the rigid stimulable phosphor medium.
Apparatus have been investigated for providing automated scanning and processing of rigid stimulable phosphor medium, however, cost and mechanical complexity can be significant drawbacks. Accurate registration of the scanning apparatus to the imaged stimulable phosphor medium needs to be maintained. Even where a straightforward transport path is maintained for handling the stimulable phosphor medium, it can be difficult to maintain proper registration of the scanning apparatus to the stimulable medium without adding cost and complexity.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a cassette for use with an scanning apparatus which provides accurate scanning registration, reduces the footprint, and is relatively low cost.